TriStar Pictures/Closing Variants
Tri-Star Pictures 1984–1991, 1993 ts the natural 2.png|''The Natural'' (1984) Ts_release_places_in_the_heart.png|''Places in the Heart'' (1984) ts meatballs part 2 2.png|''Meatballs Part 2'' (1984) c6d350df5b627f78417a6c5d1a628b02.png|''Flashpoint'' (1984) Ts lovelines 2.png|''Lovelines'' (1984) A TriStar Release (Runaway).jpg|''Runaway'' (1984) heaven help us 2 1985.png|''Heaven Help Us'' (1985) ts the last dragon 3.png|''The Last Dragon'' (1985) A Tri-Star Release (Rambo II).jpg|''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' (1985) s034.jpg|''Lifeforce'' (1985) A Tri-Star Release (Real Genius).jpg|''Real Genius'' (1985) ts volunteers 2.png|''Volunteers'' (1985) sweet dreams 2 1985.png|''Sweet Dreams'' (1985) A TriStar Release (The Hitcher).jpg|''The Hitcher'' (1986) A Tri-Star Release (Short Circuit).jpg|''Short Circuit'' (1986) ts about last night 3.png|''About Last Night'' (1986) ts night of the creeps 3.png|''Night of the Creeps'' (1986) lets get harry 3.png|''Let's Get Harry'' (1986) ts the boss' wife 3.png|''The Boss' Wife'' (1986) ts everytime we say goodbye 3.png|''Every Time We Say Goodbye'' (1986) ts no mercy 3.png|''No Mercy'' (1986) tsextremeprejudice.png|''Extreme Prejudice'' (1987) A TriStar Release (Blind Date).jpg|''Blind Date'' (1987) ts amazing grace and chuck 3.png|''Amazing Grace and Chuck'' (1987) the squeeze.png|''The Squeeze'' (1987) ts nadine 3.png|''Nadine'' (1987) A Tri-Star Release (The Monster Squad).jpg|''The Monster Squad'' (1987) ts suspect 3.png|''Suspect'' (1987) ts for keeps 3.png|''For Keeps'' (1988) A Tri-Star Release (The Seventh Sign).jpg|''The Seventh Sign'' (1988) Sunset3.jpg|''Sunset'' (1988) A Tri-Star Release (Rambo III).jpg|''Rambo III'' (1988) ts red heat 2.png|''Red Heat'' (1988) ts short circuit 2 3.png|''Short Circuit 2'' (1988) ts sweet hearts dance 3.png|''Sweet Hearts Dance'' (1988) GW247H139.jpg|''Iron Eagle II'' (1988) A Tri-Star Release (Deepstar Six).jpg|''Deepstar Six'' (1989) ts slaves of new york 3.png|''Slaves of New York'' (1989) A Tri-Star Release (Lock Up).jpg|''Lock Up'' (1989) vlcsnap-2015-11-11-09h17m09s170.png|''Look Who's Talking'' (1989) ts glory 3.png|''Glory'' (1989) A Tri Star Release (Music Box).jpg|''Music Box'' (1989) tristarfamilybusinessclosing.JPG|''Family Business'' (1989) A Tri-Star Release (Loose Cannons).jpg|''Loose Cannons'' (1990) blind fury 1990.png|''Blind Fury'' (1990) side out closing.png|''Side Out'' (1990) tristar i love you to death 3.png|''I Love You to Death'' (1990) q & a 1990.png|''Q & A'' (1990) A Tri-Star Release (Air America (1990).jpg|''Air America'' (1990) avalon closing.png|''Avalon'' (1990) jacob's ladder.png|''Jacob's Ladder'' (1990) A Tri-Star Release look who's talking too.jpg|''Look Who's Talking Too'' (1990) la story tristar closing.png|''LA Story'' (1991) A Tri-Star Release (The Doors).jpg|''The Doors'' (1991) vlcsnap-2015-11-11-09h17m09s170.png|''Toy Soldiers'' (1991) hh3.png|''Hudson Hawk'' (1991) bandicam 2013-07-05 10-05-23-338.jpg|''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' (1991) ts bingo 3.png|''Bingo'' (1991) Bandicam 2013-07-05 10-06-36-921.jpg|''The Fisher King'' (1991) bandicam 2013-07-05 10-05-34-536.jpg|''Sniper'' (1993) TriStar Pictures 1991–1992 tristar bugsy 3.png|''Bugsy'' (1991) Tristar Thunderheart 3.jpg|''Thunderheart'' (1992) A TriStar Release (Universal Solider).jpg|''Universal Soldier'' (1992) TriStar Husbands and Wifes3.jpg|''Husbands and Wives'' (1992) GW247H139.png|''Candyman'' (1992) GW247H139.png|''City of Joy'' (1992) 1992–present 1992–1993 Released by TriStar Pictures - Chaplin.jpg|''Chaplin'' (1992) TriStar 'Cliffhanger' Closing.png|''Cliffhanger'' (1993) tswn.png|''Wilder Napalm'' (1993) Note: It appeared at the end of Chaplin and Cliffhanger, however, both titles use the 1984 logo. 1993–2014 tristarsleeplessinseattleclosing.JPG|''Sleepless in Seattle'' (1993) TriStar_Pictures_Closing_Logo_So_I_Married_An_Axe_Murderer.png|''So I Married an Axe Murderer'' (1993) vlcsnap-2019-06-03-15h08m17s654.png|''Manhattan Murder Mystery'' (1993) a tristar release rudy.png|''Rudy'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2019-06-03-15h08m17s654.png|''Look Who's Talking Now'' (1993) TriStar Pictures 9.PNG|''Threesome'' (1994) Tristar_end_The_Quick_and_the_Dead.jpg|''The Quick and the Dead'' (1995) Hideaway3.jpg|''Hideaway'' (1995) tristarjumanjiclosing.JPG|''Jumanji'' (1995) TriStar_Pictures_End_Logo_Matilda.jpg|''Matilda'' (1996) ts high school high 3.png|''High School High'' (1996) tristarjerrymaguireclosing.JPG|''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) ts beverly hills ninja 3.png|''Beverly Hills Ninja'' (1997) Tristar_end_seven_years_in_Tibet.jpg|''Seven Years in Tibet'' (1997) Tristar_Pictures_As_Good_as_It_Gets.jpg|''As Good as It Gets'' (1997) TriStar Release (Godzilla (1998)).jpg|''Godzilla'' (1998) A TriStar Release (Urban Legend).jpg|''Urban Legend'' (1998) A TriStar Release (Apt Pupil).jpg|''Apt Pupil'' (1998) TriStar Pictures 3.PNG|''The Mask of Zorro'' (1998) ts little secrets 2.png|''Little Secrets'' (2001) Tristar_end_Premonition.jpg|''Premonition'' (2007) vlcsnap-2015-04-04-06h49m08s218.png|''The Call'' (2013) Tristar_pictures_Elysium.jpg|''Elysium'' (2013) Tristar_Pictures_When_the_Game_Stand_Still.png|''When the Game Stands Tall'' (2014) 2014–2016 TriStar_Pictures_Heaven_is_for_Real_End_Card.png|''Heaven is for Real'' (2014) TriStar Pictures Ricki and the Flash End Card.png|''Ricki and the Flash'' (2015) TriStar Pictures The Walk End Card.png|''The Walk'' (2015) TriStar The Lady in the Van 3.jpg|''The Lady in the Van'' (2015) TriStar_Pictures_Money_Monster.PNG|''Money Monster'' (2016) TriStar Pictures Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk End Card.png|''Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk'' (2016) 2017-present Tristar Closing t2.jpg|''T2: Trainspotting'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-10-15-11h02m33s390.png|''Baby Driver'' (2017) Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment